Game Update 17
August 7, 2012 The Tides of War The Atlantean Warships have left the straits of Metropolis, bringing an end to the Tides of War. Mental and Gadgets Powers Update The Gadgets and Mental Power Sets have been improved. Each Power Set has received upgraded functionality, visual and audio effects. A few abilities have been shifted to the Iconic Tree, while some older, less popular abilities have been retired and replaced with all new ones! All Mental and Gadgets players, and players with Iconic Powers, will have their powers reset upon login so they can respec to their new abilities. Ace Chemicals Map Exclusive for The Last Laugh owners and Legendary members Legendary members and owners of The Last Laugh will now be able to play the Ace Chemicals Legends map as an Arena. Map UI Update The in game Map has been given a complete visual overhaul! Players can now enjoy a more dynamic map system allowing them to see and track with much greater detail! Beyond improved navigation, players are now color coded and waypoints can be placed on group members to make them easier to find! Place them by using triangle on the Gamepad. Group members are now color coded to differentiate them on the Minimap. Each group member will have a different randomly assigned color, except for the group leader who is always yellow. Group members can “ping” the map by pressing R3 on the Gamepad on a spot on the map which will create a temporary waypoint for group members, seen both on the mini map and in the main Map UI. Alerts Arkham Asylum *Mister Freeze's Boilers are now only targetable when players can damage them Bludhaven *Psionic Hal Jordan’s Construct Fan’s turbulence and damage are now a better fit for this construct *Hazmat Officer Severson will now leave Bludhaven when he is no longer needed *Major Force will no longer run and hide immediately after being defeated Collections *Corrected the physical placement of various Gold collections in Metropolis and Gotham City. Combat Pet Improvements General *Pets now detect if they get stuck behind a door between themselves and their destination, if this occurs, the pet warps to their destination through the door *Pets have become more obedient. Most pets now follow to the side of their owner Combat *Pets are now more responsive when entering combat and most should enter combat when their owner enters combat. *Pets should no longer lose their targets in combat and stop attacking. *Most pets attack the recent target of their owner. If the owner switches targets, the pet soon after changes to the same target. Pets hold their target for a minimum of 5 seconds before switching to its owner’s current target. *In combat, if a pet gets too far from its owner, it will fall back to the owner. *An attacking pet keeps its owner in combat and attacks hitting a pet now keep its owner in combat. *Group heals and buffs should now affect all pets in the group. Flying Pets *Out of combat, flying pets now match their owner speed (even while boosted). If they get too far behind, they warp to their owner to keep up *Flying pets now only de-spawn if they are killed or de-spawned manually *In combat, flying pets now warp to their owner if their owner gets too far away Ground Pets *Out of combat, ground pets do not match their owner speed and de-spawn if their owner gets too far away from them (usually from the owner using a super movement mode) *In combat, ground pets de-spawn if their owner gets too far away Feats *Battle for Earth “School of Hard Knocks” feats is now only visible to Legendary players and players who own Battle for Earth *“Metropolis Master Speedster”: Villain now correctly refers to the Chinatown Expert Speedster Challenge Items *Noble Warrior items can now be deleted *Coluan Crown of Defense now has an inventory icon and the appearance will display properly when the appearance is worn. *Promethium Lockboxes and PvP Champion Bonus marks awarded from opening boxes are now dropped into your inventory as physical items. Using the item will add the bonus mark to your currency tab. Leagues Players will now see messaging in their chat log of how many League Members are online when entering the game or when joining a League Powers Iconic Powers *The Clown Box and Gag Glove abilities have been removed from Gadgets Power Set and added to the Iconic Powers Tree. Controllers *Control effects applied while in the Controller role no longer have a chance to break early due to damage. Gadgets *All Gadget power abilities have been visually updated. Traps Tree Battle Drone Battle Drone now provides power to your group, up to 8 people *Increased Supercharge Cost of Battle Drone to 35% Bunker Buster *The Supercharge cost of Bunker Buster has been decreased to 50% *Bunker Buster’s damage has been decreased slightly Cryo-field *A small initial damage burst was added to Cryo-field Fear Gas *Increased range of Fear Gas by 2 meters *Fear Gas now sends enemies into a Panic Neural Neutralizer *Increased Neural Neutralizer’s minimum damage so that it never hits for less than Gauss Grenade *Increased the amount of Damage Absorption based on Restoration to 100% (matching the amount from Dominance) Stealth *Stealth now removes on zone *Stealth is now useable while in combat *Players are no longer snared or use the sneaking animation while in Stealth *Increased cooldown to 30 seconds Cuff 'Em *Now deals damage, but will take players out of stealth when used Implosion Mine *Now deals damage *Tooltip now states that this ability retains stealth when used but is vulnerable to interrupt *Decreased cooldown to 15 seconds Surprise Attack *Corrected an issue that was preventing this attack from playing its full animation Thermite Mine *Decreased the cast time to 1.4 seconds *Increased the cooldown to 1.5 seconds Sleep Dart *The power cost of Sleep Dart has been decreased to 300 *Damage done by Sleep Dart has been increased Tricks Tree Anesthetic *The amount healed by Anesthetic has been increased Asphyxiation Gas *Asphyxiation Gas now uses more appropriate animation and effects *This power’s damage has been increased Distract (formerly known as Hide) *Decreased the duration of damage absorption to 5 seconds *Increased the amount of Damage Absorption based on Restoration to 100% (matching the amount from Dominance) *No longer makes you invisible Energy Shield *Energy Shield is a new power that replaces Clown Box *Clown Box is now in the Iconic Powers Tree *Shields you if your health falls below 35% Holographic Decoy *Holographic Decoy is a new power that replaces Sentry Turret *Players can transfer 25% of incoming damage to their new decoy *Holographic Decoy will taunt nearby enemies Napalm Grenade *Napalm Grenade is a new power that replaces Bomb *Hits in a larger radius than Gauss Grenade with fewer targets but sets targets on fire Photon Blast *Photon Blast is a new power that replaces Warden Turret *Photon Blast damages and stuns a single target *Deals more damage to target under 35% health Stasis Field *Stasis Field now deals damage even if target is immune to encase *Applies Crushed power interaction in Control Stance *Damage over time is as long as the encasement lasts Suppressor Turret *Suppressor Turret has added abilities: Flamethrower, Taser Pull, Stasis Encasement (formerly Warden Turret abilities) *Increased damage of primary attack *The size of the Suppressor Turret was reduced by 25% *The icon for Suppressor Turret has been updated Vortex Cannon *Vortex Cannon is a new power that replaces Gag Glove *Vortex Cannon has the same functionality that Gag Glove had *Damage to characters is no longer split with objects *This also applies to Gag Glove Mental *All Mental power abilities have been visually updated to a more organic energy style. Telekinesis Tree Bastion *Bastion now restores power when hit by enemies *Bastion now has a chance to damage enemy back when hit *Bastion now affects all grouped members *Supercharge cost has been increased to 100% Bolt Barrage *Bolt Barrage has had its base damage increased *Bolt Barrage damage is no longer split between objects and characters, it can hit 8 of each type of entity Cryokinesis *Cryokinesis power cost has been reduced to 370 *Cryokinesis now deals extra damage to Dazed enemies and has a chance to knock them down Mass Levitation *Mass Levitation now hits 8 targets instead of 4 *Mass Levitation now also Dazes enemies *The Tooltip for this power has been corrected to include this is vulnerable to interrupt Psychic Empowerment *Psychic Empowerment can be used on the Invisibility Loadout but will remove Stealth on use Psychic Resonance *Psychic Resonance now deals extra damage to Dazed enemies *The power cost for Psychic Resonance has been reduced Pyrokinesis *The Tooltip for Pyrokinesis now includes its ability to Stun enemies Telekinesis *Telekinesis now also Dazes enemies Telekinetic Bolt *The power cost for Telekinetic Bolt has been reduced Telekinetic Push *Telekinetic Push now deals extra damage to Dazed enemies Telekinetic Shield *Increased the amount of Damage Absorption based on Restoration to 100% (matching the amount from Dominance) *The cooldown of Telekinetic Shield has been decreased Thought Bubble *Thought Bubble will damage the enemy even if enemy is immune to being encased Illusion Tree Convalesce *Convalesce is a new power that replaces Psychic Shield *Convalesce will break you out of control effects on use *Convalesce adds Damage Absorption for 2 seconds *Convalesce can rapidly regenerate the player’s health *Convalesce has a Supercharge cost of 35% Terror Tendrils (Formerly Psychic Blades) *Terror Tendrils now inflicts Terror on enemies Horrific Visage *Horrific Visage now requires Level 8 (Changed places in the tree with Terrorize) *Fixed an issue with Horrific Visage where the target would change into the monster form multiple times in a second Invisibility *Invisibility is a new power that replaces Illusory Forms *Invisibility works like Stealth from the Gadgets Power Set Ambush: Sleep *Reduced stun duration to 15 seconds *Ambush: Sleep removes stealth when used *Ambush: Sleep now also deals damage *The cooldown has been lowered cooldown to 10 seconds Ambush: Pain Blast *Updated the animation so that all weapon types play the same animation Grandeur *Decreased the cooldown of Grandeur to 20 seconds *Increased the amount of Damage Absorption based on Restoration to 100% (matching the amount from Dominance) Mass Hysteria *Mass Hysteria no longer snares the player when in use *Mass Hysteria now adds Terror to up to 8 targets Mass Terror *Mass Terror now can hit up to 8 targets *Damage from Mass Terror is no longer split between objects and characters, it can hit 8 of each type of entity *Mass Terror now Panics enemies Menace *Menace now deals damage *The power cost of Menace has been increased to 250 *Menace deals extra damage to Terrified enemies *Menace now Panics enemies instead of causing a Stun Phantom Flames *Increased base damage of Phantom Flames *Burning power interaction damage of Phantom Flames was reduced to match Fire’s power interaction *Reduced stun duration to 12 seconds when in Control role Psychic Shock *Tooltip of Psychic Shock now includes the damage to Terrified enemies *Electrified power interaction now lasts the full 12 seconds even if the target breaks out Reflect Pain *The Tooltip of Reflect Pain has been correct to now include that it is useable while controlled *Transfers 100% of incoming damage to your target for 5 seconds capped at 15% of your maximum Health *The cool down of Reflect Pain has been increased to 28 seconds Terrorize *Terrorize swapped places in the Illusion Tree with Horrific Visage *Terrorize now also causes enemies to Panic *Damage dealt by Terrorize increases on enemies at 35% health or below *Deals damage even if the target is immune to Crowd Control *Terrorize is now vulnerable to interrupt PVP *Battle for Earth Headquarters battles: The Engine Core will now properly report to the player’s combat log when thrown at someone. *Critical effect suppression is now properly applied in Arena zones when transformed into a Snowman by using the rare Season’s Greedings winter seasonal trinket. Raids Battle for Earth The Gates of Tartarus *We have corrected an issue where players were not receiving loot as intended. Now, when defeating Circe (Heroes) or Wonder Woman (Villains) players have a chance to receive a damaged circlet which grants a Mission (Memento of Goddess – for Heroes or The Goddess’ Favor – for Villains). Completing the Mission allows players to choose between two rewards, with different appearances – Dark Witch or Valiant Warrior. UI *Players can now create waypoints on group members in the Map UI. *Place them by using triangle on the game pad. *Group Members are now color coded to differentiate them on the Minimap. The colors are randomly assigned with the exception of the leader who is always yellow. *Players can now ping the map with a temporary waypoint in the Map UI. R3 on the Gamepad on the Map UI will create the waypoint that group members can see both on the Map and on the mini-map. de:Spielaktualisierung_17 Category:Game Update